iLove Boys that fight back
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Sam makes it her sole mission to make Freddie her own, and for him to stop letting her hurt him. Giving herself only a week Sam has limited time, and no room for mistakes. A\n: Kay that sounded stupid- trust me the story is better... I Hope...
1. The plan

A\n: This is only the prologue so if you like, and want more- REVIEW please.

Thomas- Why should we review?

Me- Do you want another chapter?

Thomas- Yes

Me- Than review or I wont know if people like it, and won't write the next chapter

I DON'T OWN iCARLY

iLove boys that fight back

Everyone thinks that I love boys that are tough troublemakers. Boys that you don't want to mess with. Boys like Jonha who was a creep. Or jocks, of which I have dated more than I can count. But they would be wrong.

I've found my freak'n prince, but he doesn't know he is royalty yet. That his eyes make me hungry, all melted chocolate colored. His smile that is so contagious.

That all I want is for him to fight back. With something other than words, and for him to not just let me hurt him.

No, it's not that I want him to prove himself to me because through our years of friendship I know he doesn't need to. He is mine already. Freddie just doesn't know it.

So, I have decided that this week will be the week that I make sure he knows.


	2. Monday morning

A\n: Hay guy's thanks for the feedback!!! I love to hear what you think. Here is chapter two, which yes, is a little longer. Hope you enjoy. It is a bit rushed so sorry about that, and the spelling…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, because if I had the power Seddie would have happened AGE'S ago.

SAM:

People always say that it is the little things that make the huge impact on people. The difference. So, that is what I decided to do. I was going to everyday change something about me, or the way I act toward Freddie. By the end of the week he will finally realize the truth if I have anything to do with it. And I do so… well ya…. I need ham.

Monday:

Stupid, Mondays who ever created them needs a good beating. They are nothing, but let down created to spread hate, and discomfort. Teachers know this, which is why we get tons of homework, and have tests on Monday mornings. This Monday I had hoped would have been different, but nope. We still had gotten tons of homework already, and it was only second period. The weather? It was POURING FREAK'N RAIN!!! The only good thing was that I had gotten a high B on my Social Studies test. How? It is my little secret. Social Studies is the only class that I like, because it never changes. It is a solid ground that stays the way it has always been, unlike life that changes faster than I can blink.

I haven't seen Freddie yet, and still need to put my plan into action. Today is "CALL HIM FREDDIE" day, stupid I know, but it will make a big impact. Me, I haven't called him Freddie to his face since I was a little girl. Before Carly, before iCarly, or Spencer, way back to the days that didn't last long enough. When Freddie called me Sammy, and my dad wasn't dead. The time in my life that was filled with laughter, and happiness. And my mom didn't do drugs, or drink.

As I walk to my locker I see him- there he is talking to Carly, and her newest boyfriend… _You can do this Sam._ I said to myself. _It can't be that hard._

"Freddie, Carly, Austen." I said nodding my head as I opened my locker, knowing they were giving me weird looks. Raising my eyebrows I turned to face them, and was amused at the looks on their faces. The shock they felt really obvious on their faces.

"Ssaammm." Carly said stuttering, " You just called him Freddie, are you sick."

She put her hand to my forehead feeling it, really concerned.

"Carls I'm fine, really."

" Are you sure, I can call Spencer to pick you up, and he can take you home. And after school I can make you soup."

"Ya, I'm sure. Yo, Freddie you in there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his frozen face.

"SAM!!" Carly screamed, " You just called him Freddie AGAIN!!! I am calling Spencer."

* Sigh *

"Bye Freddie." I call over my shoulder, as Carly drags me away from a still frozen Freddie, and Carly's now weird-ed out boyfriend.

At least I get soup.

Mission one: Call him Freddie: FAILED


	3. Freddies thoughts

A\n: Yes I have been flying under the radar for a while- reading tons of stories and reviewing them. Not updating at all- but I am back! With…. 2 chapters! HAAPY MEMORIAL DAY! Yes both are extremely short but at least I updated!

Freddie:

Did she just call me Freddie? Sam Puckett call me Freddie? She hasn't called me that for years- not unless you go back to the time of Sam being called Samantha & me calling her Sammy. Not since we were little kids, before we met Carly at lunch in second grade. Sam stole Carly's tuna sandwich, and Carly fought back, which was weird, because before Sam physically SAW Carly Sam was the sweetest most down to earth girl I ever had known. It was as if as soon as Sam laid her eyes on Carly someone switched something either on or off inside of her. Sammy- my little Samantha was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by Sam the aggressive, and as my mom calls her to this day "the delinquent".

When she called me Freddie it brought back a rush of memories, and emotions. I was scared, and astounded. Frozen with disbelief. And Come on it can't mean anything could it? I mean I bet it is just her fooling around with me... Right?

I mean what could she be trying to tell me if anything... This is Sam we are talking about. If she is trying to tell me something, or to prove something she will.


	4. Tuesday afternoon

A\n: Here is the next chapter! Happy Memorial Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!

Sam:

When I first met Freddie I was six years old. Standing in line at an old ice cream store long gone today. It was called LARRY'S MAKE YOUR OWN. The name of the place most likely was a huge reason it isn't around anymore, but the place its self was any ice cream lovers fantasy. Every candy, and sauce available was in jars on selves that covered every wall. Ice cream freezers all over a huge room the size of a warehouse. Five mixers were in convenient locations in the room. This place made any type of ice cream you could imagine. Possibly want. If you wanted some crazy kind- if you brought the item with you that you wanted in the ice cream- you could have it. My favorite ice cream flavor? Ham. Yes it sounds nasty, but it is so AMAZING! Freddie's? He always got something crazy. Never the same. We used to go everyday after we got out of, or finished whatever we were doing.

That is until he met Carly, and "fell in love", and I got a new best friend. When his mom found out about Carly, that is when she went insane. That is also the time that I became Sam. The girl that had many walls built up around her, protecting her from life.

Depressing stuff, I know, but is life. An't it?

Anyway, today after Carly was finally convinced that I was fine I put day twos plan into action…

After school Carly doctors appointment, so I walked home with Freddie from school…

"_Hay Freddo." _

"_Sam."_

"_So… you have anything to do? Hw? Anything?"_

" _No… (Freddie gives me a frightened look) Why..." _

" _I wanted to show you something."_

When we dot to the Bushwell plaza, and up to the hall that Carly, and Freddie share I pulled him into Carly's apartment by his stripped shirt.

"_SAM." _

" _Don't get your panties in a bunch!"_

"_UGGGHHH!"_

" _Ugh to you too." I pull out a carton of ice cream from Carly's refrigerator. But not just any kind... LARRY'S MAKE YOUR OWN. _

"_Sam." Freddie whispered " How…" _

" _I tracked down Larry, it wasn't hard. I asked him if he would mind helping me make ice cream. He was ecstatic! Larry wouldn't stop talking about how much me missed working at Larry's make your own, and missed us coming in. Me with pre=cooked, and packed ham, and you with something insane. Larry because he was Larry still had the equipment, and ice cream containers in storage. And don't worry about dust we cleaned everything. I even got a container or pistachio cherry for you to take home. But for now you will have to deal with ham ice cream." Freddie as I talked stared at me mouth open wide- jaw o the floor. He watched as I scooped him ice cream into two bowls, and places one in front of him. _

" _Yo- ya in there?"_

_Freddie:_

"_Yo-ya in there?" Sam asked _

"_Ya, thanks for the ice cream."_

"_No problem, I was thinking about Larry's place after I found a picture of us outside of the store from when we were younger."_

"_We used to go there everyday. What happened to us Sam?"_

"_We grew up."_

Sam:

Why did I have to say that? I must be an idiot! I could have told him, but I went chicken! UUUGGGG!

Mission two: Memory lane: Passed sorta-kinda?

A\n: DON! DON! DONDA! TADA! What ya think? Did she pass or fail? Did this chapter suck? Review please!


	5. Wednesday morning until lunch

Wednesday: Don't provoke him aka act semi- Sammy

A\n: Yes this is really short, & a tiny bit crappy but I hope you all out there like it anyway :D Happy July fourth weekend!

Disclaimer: I DON'T iCARLY PEOPLE!

SAM:

Stupid middle of the week- its almost as bad as a Monday. Who ever created Wednesdays should go DIE! Along with the creator of Monday! I should ask Freddie to create a time machine so I can go back in time, and stop Mondays, and Wednesdays being created. Then we would be left with Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and the weekends- thank thee lord above for weekends! Weekends mean relaxation on the shays couch, tons of meat, and watching Shelby beat people up twenty four seven!

Anyway speaking of Benson- ya I know I wasn't speaking of him anymore- ya sit down hobo! I don't care- I want to talk about him! - Anyway speaking of Benson (insert me giving a glare directed at the hobo at the back that won't leave me be!) there is one thing about Fredward Benson he hasn't realized about himself; the fact is that he has proven himself to me MORE THAN ONCE. Yet never once has he realized it, and that was my point. He has over the years PUT UP WITH MY CRAP, never given up even when he says he is done with me; he comes back the next day saying the past is the past- that today starts with a clean slate. And on that special occasion- he ATTEMPTS to TRY to get me back, but gives up as soon as I fight back. But this time. This time. He won't if I have anything to do with it- if I have anything to do with this he WONT give up on himself again.

In order to do that- act Sammy. Sorta, cause like I said earlier in the week I am not going to totally change- got that- ya you hobo! You too! So today I decided that when it was just Freddie, and I alone I would call him Freddie, and when Carly was with us she would be doing most of the talking…Here goes nothing,

I walk down the hallway, and see him in his locker grabbing his books for first class. Letting out a deep breath I walk up to him…

"Hey Freddie." I see him freeze, before he stands up, and turns to look at me. Confusion plain as day on his face.

" Sam, are you sure you are feeling better? You just called me Freddie; you said you were better. You swore on HAM, you were feeling better."

"I am, why is it SO weird I called you Freddie, it's your name isn't it?"

"Yaaaa, but you never call me that- it isn't you Sam."

"Maybe it is, and you don't know me as well as you think." _That should give him something to think about._

"Sam-" He started to say something but I was already on my way to class. Sammy here we come.

- BREAK- BREAK-

It has been going pretty well, I have gotten through Homeroom, Spanish- oh who am I kidding? This is torture! In homeroom I couldn't throw crumpled paper, and spit balls- during the three minutes between class in the hallway I couldn't give Gibby an atomic wedgie, or trip the little freshman on their way to class! Then in Spanish (the only part of the day I am with him other than lunch) I couldn't say one smart-ass comment to Freddie, or about Freddie, or the class! Even though when I got paired with Freddie (and I didn't complain once!), and I called him by his name twice during the activity; he gave me look he gets when in deep thought. And guess what my stupid ass heart did? IT SWOONED! NO PUCKETT SWOONS! God I am so confused, luckily Math is almost over, and I can go to lunch. I do my best thinking in lunch. Why? I have no idea; I just do my best thinking while eating. Which is kidda why I eat so much.

" Sam! Over here!" I see Carly waving me over to the same table we have sat at since we started high school.

"Sup Carlotta where is the techy."

" He said that he had something to do for av club, and something else about the substitute computer teacher needing his help for the rest of the day."

"Cool." Then I realized that I had called av club cool. You see I have this secret nerd part of me, I love galaxy wars, technology, and all that dorky junk- and if people knew I wouldn't be taken the same way. Here come the lies. " It's cool that he wants to spend time with his boyfriends." Yes I just acted like Sam, but I was desperate!

"Sam." Carly says sternly

"What?" I say

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She says shaking her head, and we eat the rest of lunch in silence, a scary over powering silence.

This day keeps getting better, and better don't it?

Mission: Don't provoke him aka act semi- Sammy: PASSED


	6. Thursday part one morning

Chapter 6: Thursday: coulda shoulda woulda

iLove boys that fight back

A/n: hay I got the idea for this chapter from my reviews saying that Sam WOULDN'T go girly- so I was thinking... What if she did (by this mistaken idea that Sammy was whom Freddie liked. Not herself, and Freddie was uncomfortable with the new her! {Or should I say past her…}), and things didn't go as planned. Now the problem I have been having is that I didn't want Sam to rush into being different, because that wouldn't make my story that original. And a bunch of you guys liked that she was taking it slow, I hope that since it (for them) is almost the end of the week- I didn't make the change to sudden for some of you. If you think it was let me know, and I will fix it to the best of my ability :) Review PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly cause if I did iBeat the Heat would have been MORE Seddie filled.

Thursday PART ONE: coulda shoulda woulda a day of DANG IT'S

SAM:

IT BE THURSDAY! And I feel like screaming my head off right now…why am I so uptight on one of my favorite days of the week? I am wearing more of an outfit that "Sammy" would have worn then the new me would have. And it feels OOC for me. Black skinny jeans- my average beat up, ripped, written on pair, with my average pair of chucks- but I wore a spaghetti strap- plaid- peasant top with a scoop (conservative though). And had washed, straightened, then re-curled my hair to get the nicest look I have had in lets see? EVER! All of which required me getting up at an ungodly hour; so I am REALLY tired. Plus, I am still trying to kinda sorta be me in this- I am still only wearing lip-gloss, and mascara. Not anything else. I by wearing this- was attempting to SLOWLY continue adding to my Sammy image- to get him to fight against me changing, while remain partially me. NOW ON TOP OF THIS, I still have to act like I did yesterday! Remember, the adding on?

That's not all of it, I have had guys ask me out {and I'm not talking hot guys, but dorky desperate guys}, and try to make a move on me at least eight times already! Uuuugggggg! Stupid, stupid boys. I am only interested in one. But then again- they can't help it. Mamma looks hot. But then again that unwritten rule seems to apply; you show more cleavage, or leg, and suddenly every guy in the school wants you! WHY? Not because you are necessarily hot, but because all the guys in this school are run by there hormones, and are oh so horny. They just want an easy fix.

"Sam! Omg! What are you wearing!" it was Carly, who was waiting for me at my locker.

"Ummm... This was all that was clean- it was Melanie's. She left it last time she visited."

"Ooohh" I can tell she doesn't believe me but what ever.

"Hola señorita's."

"Hi." Carly says very happily

"Hey." I say turning to my locker, not saying Freddie because I don't want Déjà vu from the last time Carly, and Freddie heard me say his real nickname, and not one of my creative ones.

"What? No weird name, or snide comment? ¿Estás bién?"

"Estoy Bien."

Yaa I know Spanish- what's to ya?

"Alright, I'm glad cause you sorta look like you, and Melanie got into a fight. And you guys compromised after neither of you won."

DAMN IT HE HATED IT!

Fighting back a growl I close my locker, and shrug my shoulders. Think Sammy. Think Sammy thoughts. Uuuugggghhh it isn't working. Why did I do this? - I am Sam, not Melanie. All I am getting out of this is a cocky, and confused Benson.

"I got to grab something from my gym

Locker. See you guys later." I yell over my shoulders.

-Break-BREAK-

You see I anticipated this; that this may not work. I knew just acting like his "Sammy" may be a better idea then looking like Sammy because Sammy was the now me, mixed with my sisters flare. And it was a bad idea-I mean I didn't go all girly, but I over did it. I am almost as bad as Carly. (Remember Pete) So, I went to my gym locker, and took out a shirt that was black with the words electric ham, and had a picture of Ham you could plug in. I should have worn this in the first place.

-Break-break-break-

Freddie:

The Spanish teacher was talking about culture again, and I felt SO BORED, and so did half the class- it was more like everyone but Sam. She was sitting up straight looking very interested. I mean what the heck was with Sam? Did someone dare her to act like this or something?

What was with Sam this morning, she looked like a clash between herself, and her sister! Then right now she looked more like herself, but was acting like the perfect student! It was getting me pissed off! The way that this entire week she has been on edge. Calling me by my REAL nickname, the ice cream on Tuesday, and her Sammy behavior- wait Sammy that's got to be the key to this puzzle! I mean Tuesday she was talking her way down memory lane, and today she was acting like pre-Carly Sam. What is going on! Cause there has to be a connection there. I need to talk to Carly.

A\n: Two short chapters! Review please, and I will reward you all with another chapter!


	7. Thursday part two afternoon

Disclaimer: I BE NOT THE OWNER OF iCARLY THAT BE DAN

A\n: Major Seddie Friday night in iGot a hot room! I was squealing! And Wow I got a HUGE response from you guys! Thank you- thank you- thank you! I am so, so, so happy that you guys loved iSpin da bottle; I hope you guys feel the same way about this:) **BUT i7min in heaven didn't get that much of a response:(**

**So if you haven't; please read and review my iSituations stories.**

AND omg! iCarly got nominated for an Emmy! Did the Emmys take place yet though? Did they get one? Wwwaaaahhhhooooyyy if they did! Anyone know? And did anyone see Sonny with a Secret yet? Idk if it premiered on TV yet- most likely has- but I saw it on- on demand and omg- it was one of the best episodes ever- and the Channy in it was fantastic. Chad even has a new nickname for Sonny; Short stack. (If u watch it u will get it) Anyway you get to see a lot of different sides of the characters, and someone gets arrested! Let me know if u have seen it- okay enough with this huge note; I am just so happy Channy happened and the writers didn't screw Channy up.

And did anyone else cry your eyes out when Toby killed himself in Pretty Little Liars? I am so upset- I loved him- this story because of it most likely sucks.

ALSO Alot of people are wondering why I haven't updated- well I have been really sick- really really sick, and was bawling the eyes out [I am not f^*%~'n kidding] because one of my 2 favorite people on So you think you can dance went home. Billy Bell; if by any chance you are reading this- Lauren should have gone home- she hasn't been improving. While you have been fabulous. I love you. Keep dancing.

Yuck that was long-

ENJOY : D

Ps. In what other story of mine did Freddie go to Carly for advise? Lets see… lol I don't have that many!

FREDDIE:

"CARLY!"

"WHAT!"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"OKAY, BUT WHY ARE WE YELLING? I AM RIGHT HERE! NOT A MILE AWAY!"

"I AM DESPERATE!"

"OKAY-" I see Carly walk over from the fridge holding a peppy cola " Why are you SSSSSSOOOOO "DESPERATE"?"

" Sam is the reason. Have you noticed her acting- well- odd lately?"

"Ya, I have I thought it was just me. She called you Freddie, barely made fun of you, came to school all dressed Melanie-ish…"

" EXACTLY- and then there is the Larry's Make your own Ice Cream, and her Sammy comment after she handed it to me. I mean the Sam that I have known since we met you isn't like that!"

"Wwwoooowww there! That the heck are you talking about?"

I freeze realizing that Carly has never heard about the pre-Carly Sam, and our lost traditions.

"Uuuummm, I think you are going to need to sit down."

I motion to her to sit down on the couch " There is a lot about Sam you don't know."

" What are you talking about? Sam, and I tell each other everything! Remember no more secrets!"

"She does tell you everything that happens to her now- not her past. There is a whole chapter of Sam's life you have never even heard of. One that ended abruptly when she met you for the first time."

"What in the world are you talking about? How come it seems like you are telling me that I am the reason Sam is a tomboyish bully?"

"Carly, can I talk to you without you interrupting?"

"Yes-continue."

"When Sam called me Freddie, it brought back a rush of memories. Sam hadn't called me Freddie since she met you- or should I say laid eyes on you. Before she saw you, she was a preppy girl with a lot of spunk, and attitude- she could be mischievous, and caring- intimidating, and could make these faces that made me crack up so hard. Sam was known by me, and everyone as Sammy- she hated her name Samantha; thought it was too girly. And Sam was too tough. But when she met you, she became Sam- a tough girl that you didn't want to mess with if you wanted to live. You became her other half gone M.I.A- matching so freak'n perfectly with her contrasting behavior. I never really got it. *Sigh* Then Tuesday she did something else that caught me completely off guard. She got me ice cream that doesn't exist. Ice cream from a memory I thought Sam had forgotten."

"What the heck is it that you're talking-"

I shot Carly a glare before I continued

" I met Sam age seven, and a half- she was six, and it was August in Seattle and it hadn't rained in almost a month. Most people were locking themselves inside their houses air conditioner as high as it would go hoping the electricity wouldn't die on them. Not us, both of our parents were at work, and we were with babysitters who didn't want to be stuck with energetic children inside on a dangerously hot summer day. So they took us to Larry's Make your own; a one man ice cream shop that shut down when the government forced Larry to sell his land to make way for bigger, and better things, in this case a garbage dump.

Anyway- inside was an indoor fridge, basically- the size of two football fields. Every candy, and sauce available was in jars on selves that covered every wall. Ice cream freezers all over - mixers everywhere in the room. This place made any type of ice cream you could imagine. Possibly want. If you wanted some crazy kind- if you brought missing ingredient with you that you wanted in the ice cream- you could have it. I didn't have a favorite flavor one; I loved too many to choose. Sam would get either Ham, or Bacon flavored ice cream, and we would share with each other our personalized ice creams, walking with our babysitters to the pool if it was open, or on the porch of Larry's.

As we got older we went by ourselves, and got to be really close. That is until our worlds went insane. We were in school; the end of second grade- and our teacher had just announced a new student was starting school. Sam, and I were excited. You see we were the misfits; the kindergarten-looking nerd, and the un-categorize-able hot girl. And we thought that there was the chance of our group of two, to become three. Then a Mrs. Carly Shay walked into the room- and I thought it was love at first sight; now I know it was a crush. But then I thought you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Sam hated you from the moment she laid eyes on you, but over the years you have become the thing she cares about most other than Frothy. The moment she stopped hating you with all her guts had to be when you refused to give her your tuna sandwich.

But while you and Sam have become close we have been playing a un-win-able game of tug of war. It started when you and Carly bonded over Tuna; from there on we have been pulling back, and firth as hard as we could. When we kissed we let go of the rope, the next day we picked it up again to continue pulling. And we did but not as hard. Then this week she changed her strategy. Since I am being honest with you, I don't like it, and I don't understand it. And I need you help. I thought that I had Sam all figured out- but I just realized that Sam isn't like a rubix cube that has a technique to figuring her out. Or an equation with a solution that even Einstein could solve. Sam is different; unique, and I feel like a jerk for thinking for one second she wasn't. "

The room was completely silent, Carly gave me her "give me a minute look", and so I sat while Carly stood up, and started pacing. {One of these days the Shay's will create a hole in the floor…}

She turned toward me, and stared me down before speaking.

"Freddie, Sam has been trying to tell you something. It seems she has for a long time now, but this week she attempted it differently, and got weird reactions from us both. I think this time I should stay out of it; whatever this "it" is. Because Sam wants YOU to figure out- NOT me… Even though I already have. I mean Freddie; everything you have told me was well worded, filled with emotion, and such passion! You really care about her Freddie. I know that, and you hopefully do. All I can say is go with your gut. They way you act in the next few days will be important." 

And with that she walked up the stairs, leaving me to ponder her advice. What was it that she figured out?

A\n: Sorry about the Grammatical errors, and Spelling. I needed to get this up.

Ps. See the pretty tempting button? See the button you just HAVE to press? PRESS IT!- PLEEZ! The more you guys review, the more I write, and update.


	8. Italian Secrets End of Thursday & Friday

Thursday:Sam Friday: Thrive on the little things

A/n: We are coming down to the last three or four Chapters:D thank you so much for the reviews, for you guys putting me as a fav author, and on author alert- you have no idea how excited I get- I feel like I am gonna float up into space, and continue into oblivion. With every Story alert, and story favoritation, comes with the reminder why I write, and post my stories in the first place. So thank you!

_**A|N: MUST READ!**_ Sorry for not reviewing on many of the chapters people have posted in the last four and a half weeks. I just got back from vacation two weeks ago, and where I was there was no wifi. And I have been for the last couple weeks going through the mother load of emails I have gotten alerting me about new chapters, and stories. I have gotten _**three hundred fifty three**_ emails, and am still receiving emails constantly. At this moment I have _**ninety-four**_ emails left to go through. A lot of people want to post as much they can as the summer comes to a close apparently XD. Then I had to write this chapter. Hope u understand :-D _**AND SCHOOL FOR ME STARTS IN TWO DAYS! YUCK! Which means a lot less amount of time is going to be available for fanfiction stuff. **_ Seddielovergrl

NOTE:

In this chapter there is Italian discussion between Carly and Sam. If any Italians read this and parts are wrong- blame the Translator. (English is below the Italian in { these}.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN iCARLY

**Thursday night**

: Sams pov

Today was basically a bust. I am so happy that I don't have to do iCarly, because Carly wants to go with Spencer to his art competition tonight. I am not in a carefree act silly kinda mood that I need to be in for iCarly. I NEVER would want to repeat today after the way it went. I had to continue to act Sammyish after everything Freddie said- although I wanted to kill myself... And pound Freddie to a pulp for the way he was making me feel.

Freddie looked like he wanted to yell at the world whenever I saw him. To scream at the top of his lungs. Like he was in pain, or out of frustration. It was really... Odd? I don't know what is wrong with him. But at this point- tomorrow I am hoping things will be better. Tomorrow I am going to separate myself from everyone, and try to regroup. As much as I can anyway without Carly thinking I am acting suspicious. But for all I know she already feels that way, and me trying to hide this "thing" from her won't be doing much. Carly probably does after the Freddie thing and yesterdays clothing disaster. God life sucks sometimes.

**Friday Morning**

Freddie

Sam probably thinks that something's wrong with me after the way I have been staring her down trying to figure her out. SHE FRUSTRATES ME SO MUCH! But I can't help it; something keeps pulling me towards her. And something is telling me something is up. Carly is probably very disappointed in me. The way I have been acting has most likely made it worse than this started out to be in the first place. And talking to Carly again won't change anything other than her being more frustrated then she already is, and it will result in her telling me to talk to Sam. And yelling at me for not doing it already. So if I talk to Sam and things get worse I can then ask Carly for help. See! See Carly? I am not- not thinking!

Walking towards Sam's locker I heard what seemed to be Carly, and Sam fighting in… Italian? I guess they wanted the fight to be a little more private, but lucky for me Carly needed to practice speaking the Italian she was taught. And since I basically live at the Shay's I heard her most of the time she was being tutored. And got a crash course.

Sam

**Friday night**

I love Fridays, it's the day before the weekend. But today I wished had never happened either. (This entire week hasn't been a good week.) Freddie kept following me, and giving me these weird looks... Like yesterday, he looked confused and full of anger. But there was pinches of interest, understanding, and... No not possible... Lust? Want?... Uuuggghhh he drives me insane!

Today though I made the mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life…

**Friday Morning**

Maybe Carly knows what is going on in his head. Because at this point it doesn't even matter, Freddie is really starting to get under my skin. Oh there she is.

"Hey, come stai Carly? Buona? Grande! Me? Sto facendo favolosa! Perché non posso essere? Mi riferisco solo Freddie è sconvolta per nessun motivo! E non ho fatto nulla!"

_{"Hey, how are you Carly? Good? GREAT! Me? I am doing fabulous! Why wouldn't i be? I mean Freddie is only upset for no reason! And i haven't done anything!"}_

_Why am I speaking Italian? Cause that way no one but Carly can understand me, I have been teaching her little bits, and phrases for over a year now. After she told me she was interested after finding out I spoke it._

"Inoltre con il sarcastico commento? E perché stai preoccupati Freddie?"

_{"Whats with the sarcastic remark? And why are you worried about Freddie?"}_

"Carly lei potrebbe non avere non notato il modo egli ha stato agisce. Freddie guarda egli è stato avermi stanno iniziando a strisciare me out."

_{"Carly you couldn't have not noticed the way he has been acting. Freddie looks he has been giving me are starting to creep me out."}  
_

"Forse il modo in cui avete agito tutta la settimana è stata strisciante lui quanto più come me!"

_{"Maybe the way you have been acting all week has been creeping him out as much as it has me!"}_

CRAP! Uuuummm think… Think…

"Non so cosa stai parlando Shay."

{"I don't know what you are talking about Shay."}

"Sì lei non sono pronti a spiegare lei ancora. Ma quando siete vi presterò!"

{"Yes you do you are just not ready to explain yourself yet. But when you are i will listen."}

And with that Carly turned and started to walk away.

CRAP! CRAP, CRAP!

Curse you Shay!

"Attendere Shay! Aspettate! Accidenti, posso dirvi solo se promessa di non ridere. E di tenere la bocca chiusa a questo riguardo. Perché se diciamo un'anima... Ho consuetudine essere in grado di fiducia in te nuovamente."

{"Wait Shay! Wait! Ugh, i will tell you only if you promise not to laugh. And to keep your mouth shut about this. Because if you tell a soul... I wont be able to trust you again."}

As Carly turned to face me a smirk was present on her face.

"Io ti conoscevo non sarebbe in grado di non dirmi!"

{"I knew you wouldn't be able to not tell me!"}

"Ya, ya tenere aveva molto più lunghi e ho consuetudine dirle comunque. Appena mi incontrano dopo la scuola a Entusiasmanti Smoothy. Abbiamo più parlare poi me, e Freddie. Avete ancora bisogno per dirmi come è andata con Spenc."

{"Ya, ya keep smirking much longer and i wont tell you anyway. Just meet me after school at the Groovy Smoothy. We do have more to talk about then me, and Freddie. You still need to tell me how it went with Spenc."}

Oh I am NOT looking forward to later!

Freddie

As I got closer I started to listen.

"Attendere Shay! Aspettate! Accidenti, posso dirvi solo se promessa di non ridere. E di tenere la bocca chiusa a questo riguardo. Perché se diciamo un'anima... Ho consuetudine essere in grado di fiducia in te nuovamente."

{"Wait Shay! Wait! Ugh, i will tell you only if you promise not to laugh. And to keep your mouth shut about this. Because if you tell a soul... I wont be able to trust you again."}

What is Sam afraid to tell Carly? What could be so important to be putting their friendship on the line?

"Io ti conoscevo non sarebbe in grado di non dirmi!"

{"I knew you wouldn't be able to not tell me!"}

TELL WHAT?

"Ya, ya tenere aveva molto più lunghi e ho consuetudine dirle comunque. Appena mi incontrano dopo la scuola a Entusiasmanti Smoothy. Abbiamo più parlare poi me, e Freddie. Avete ancora bisogno per dirmi come è andata con Spenc."

{"Ya, ya keep smirking much longer and i wont tell you anyway. Just meet me after school at the Groovy Smoothy. We do have more to talk about then me, and Freddie. You still need to tell me how it went with Spenc."}

ME? She is putting her relationship on the line for ME? What the heck is going on? I need to find out. Even if that means putting my friendships with Carly AND Sam on the line.

A\N: Why did Sam call Friday and telling Carly a mistake? How is Freddie going to find out the truth about the girls argument? Why are Freddie and Sam so oblivious? You can only find out if you review! So press that little button near the bottom middle of this page. If you don't I won't update! **_OH AND EVERYONE GO TO - FREDDIE AND SAM ARE IN A NEW VIDEO CALLED THE JITTERS; THEY ARE MARRIED IN IT! AAAAAAHHHH LOL But they are so good together! _**


	9. Friday Afternoon At Da Smoothie

Normal point of view

Friday afternoon after school Groovy Smoothy

A milk chocolate colored hair girl sat at her usual table glancing at her watch. Her almost empty smoothie on the table in front of her… The Groovy Smoothy was packed, like it was every afternoon after school, because this place was the "it place" to be when school let out. So little did she know that there was a brown haired hazel boy also waiting across the Smoothy for their blonde haired blue-eyed friend to show.

The ringing of the bell on the door caught both their eyes, as a curly blonde haired sparkly blue- eyed girl entered The Smoothy.

"Alright Carls I'm here lets end this chizz."

"You start."

"Fine… I am doing all of this to getaguytolikeme…"

"What?"

"I am doing all of this to get aguytolikeme to like me."

"Excuse me?"

" * Sigh * A guy, I want a guy to like me- and don't you dare make me say it again."

"Oh my GOD! YOU LIKE SOMEONE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Yes Carls I freaking like a guy who thinks I am a ugly stupid person who hurts people."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Who is the guy?"

"Forget it Carls that is all you getting out of me, now tell me about Spenc."

Freddie POV:

My hand clenches around my smoothie cup breaking it in anger- my smoothie comes pouring out and I don't care. Who is the guy? Am I the only one that feels like there is something between me, and Sam? When will my personal hell finally dissipate? I stand up from the table on the opposite side of the room where i was listening through a microphone i attached under the table with duck-tape. I don't ever care if they notice me walk past them. My thoughts are only on getting to the bottom of all of this even if it drives me insane, 'cause god knows i am half way there.

A\n: Poor Freddie I seem to continuously torture him:( I know that this was short but I needed a bridge for the next chapter.


	10. Sam Friday afternoon

A\n: Another chapter! I'm on a roll! I think... let me know if this is good.

Sam

Friday: Mission tell without really telling

I said that I would explain. But I never said I would tell her everything. If I can get away with only telling her part of the story it will be better for all of us. I want to end this thing with Freddie on my own. By Sunday if I haven't had what I want to happen, happen I will get help.

As I walk into the Smoothy I feel a thousand eyes on me as I sit down next to Carly.

"Alright Carls I'm here lets end this chizz."

"You start."

"Fine…" Geez Carly pushy much? "I am doing all of this to getaguytolikeme…" I force the words out of my mouthy in a hurry because they make my stomach churn.

"What?"

"I am doing all of this to get aguytolikeme to like me." The knot in my stomach hurts, and won't go away.

"Excuse me?"

" * Sigh * A guy, I want a guy to like me- and don't you dare make me say it again." Shay, you better watch yourself.

"Oh my GOD! YOU LIKE SOMEONE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Yes, Carly its the coming of the end of the world.

"Yes Carls I freaking like a guy who thinks I am a ugly stupid person who hurts people."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Who is the guy?" Like I am going to tell you after your reaction…

"Forget it Carls that is all you getting out of me, now tell me about Spenc." Now it's time for your side of the deal.

" What? Come on you can't do this to me Sam!"

" Carly come on, I didn't say I would give you every detail. But if things work out by Sunday you won't need for me to explain…" My voice trails off when I notice the weird expression on Carly's face as she looked behind me.

It's pure panic.

"Look Sam I got to go, you're right it's non of my business. Bye!" And with that she leapt up, running out the door.

WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? What did she see?

Running out of the smoothy I look down the sidewalk, and see Freddie up against a wall. He's being pinned by Carly; she looks pissed, and Freddie caught red handed. What is going on?

I sneak down the sidewalk to listen in.

"Look Carly, I want you to let go of me."

"No Freddie! Why would I do that? You were eves dropping in on the conversation I had with Sam!"

He was what now.

"Carls, I just wanted to know what had gotten into Sam."

"Wait so you never talked to her? Freddie you promised that you were going to!"

"No I didn't! All you said to me was that Sam wanted me to figure something out, and that the way I acted the next few days would be important."

"Oh… Well I did everything but actually DO that. "

"No Carly you didn't, now leave me alone. I am speaking with Sam tomorrow; I thought we were getting along pretty well before I found out about this mystery guy. I guess I was wrong."

I wanted to shout out at him that he was wrong, but I couldn't do it.

"You jealous Freddie?"

'What? Carly, just leave me be alright?" With that he pushed her off of him, and started walking away.

"You are! Your jealous of Sam's mystery boy!"

"CARLY SHUT UP!"

His words shock her, and for once Carly has nothing to say. Neither do I. Freddie has started to fight.

Friday: Mission tell without really telling: PASSED

A\N: REVIEW PEOPLE! Let me know what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? What can I do to make it better? Virtual hugs if you review!


	11. Friday night making sense of the madness

A\n: This is a big chapter people! Get ready for some tension filled confrontation.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Lady Sovereign's Public warning

WARNING: FOWL LANGUAGE (I use "Frick" on purpose)

_NOTE:THE PARTS IN BOLD ARE FLASHBACKS! THAT HE HAS WHEN THINKING ABOUT SAM!_

_RECAP AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER._

**Freddie POV**

Laying on my back my hands clenching the comforter. Trying to not get up, and trash my room in fury. _Why can't Carly leave well enough alone? _

_Damn her, damn Carly putting her nose where it doesn't belong! Damn Sam, and her confusing web of conflicting actions. Damn me for letting both of them get to me like this._

Jumping off of my bed I pull on a hoodie, and grab my iPod from its dock. I need to clear my head. I can't go to the fire escape, because if Carly has told Sam already, Sam is gong to be waiting for me. I can't deal with talking to her right now.

"_**What happened to us Sam?"**__**  
**_

"_**We grew up."**_

_We grew up… we grew up…_ No all that has happened is that we have become scared little kids again who can't do anything on their own. Can't do anything without their parents okay.

_"__**Hey Freddie." **_

_**" Sam, are you sure you are feeling better? You just called me Freddie; you said you were better. You swore on HAM, you were feeling better."**_

_**"I am, why is it SO weird I called you Freddie, it's your name isn't it?"**_

_**"Yaaaa, but you never call me that- it isn't you Sam."**_

_**"Maybe it is, and you don't know me as well as you think."**_

_It's your name isn't it? Isn't it? ... You don't know me as well as you think..._

I have known her for years, and yet with a simple sentence like that it makes me wonder who she really is...

"_**Hey." **_

_**"What? No weird name, or snide comment? ¿Estás bién?"**_

_**"Estoy Bién."**_

_**"Alright, I'm glad cause you sorta look like you, and Melanie got into a fight. And you guys compromised after neither of you won."**_

_**"I got to grab something from my gym**_

_**Locker. See you guys later." **_

That day she looked like Sammy, that day I couldn't help, but remember how simple we used to be.

How we used to be- that's got to be it, that has to be part of this puzzle. Just like her talking about her old 'Sammy self", and us growing up was. The fact I don't REALLY know her, I know Sammy well though. And that day she looked like Sammy again. Now I just need to figure out how it all fits together.

I guess I have no choice. I have to go to the source. Sam.

I crank up my music, letting the lyrics attempt to penetrate the barrier of confusion Sam has cast. My feet pounding on the pavement of the street, as I let out my frustration.

_Public warning, who's in town?_

_Public warning, Sov's in town._

_I'm that walking dictionary; I'm that talking thesaurus,_

_I'm that old-school prehistoric Soversaurus_

_Raaaaaah, 'ave it! I got a habit of absolutely damaging any track when I attack,_

_Hmm see I told you that I'm raw,_

_Remember when she sold them seashells on the seashore,_

_Well I'm selling a little more, a little raw, a little encore please while I drop it hard core,_

_Public warning, who's in town?_

_Public warning, all bow down._

_Public warning, who's in town?_

_Public warning, Sov's in town._

_I don't wanna play none of your games,_

_I don't wanna play none of your games,_

_Oii, oii, oii, yeah,_

_I wanna play all of my games,_

_I wanna play all of my games,_

_Oii, Oii, Oii_

It's my turn to play…

**Sam POV**

I am ecstatic; on top of the world I can't describe it. He is fighting. Wow. What the frick I sound like some girly girl who just found out that her crush likes her back. Ich. Ugh. Nasty.

Just like the fact that right now I am dancing around like a four year old on Christmas to random songs on the radio. Why? I am trying to distract from the reality of the fact Carly is going to come in here to tell me what she thinks is "the most awesome news ever". Freddie has caught the monster. And his brown eyes have that green shine to them.

I hear a knock on the door, and I turn the radio off. Here comes Carlotta.

"Hey Shay," I say as I open the door only to come face to face with Freddie.

"Oh hi Freddie." I see an amused look cross his face before he replies.

"Hey Sammy."

At my old nickname I almost collapse from shock. He has figured it out.

"You figured it out." I whisper

"Figured what out Princess?" He smirks.

Shivers run down my back, and my legs wobble at the emotion plain as day in his voice.

Freddie reaches out to catch me. "You alright?"

ALL RIGHT? WHAT IS THIS BOY PLAYING AT?

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but you should go. Carly texted me telling me she has some amazing news to tell me. That she ran into someone when she left the Smoothie in a hurry, and they said some interesting things."

"Wait Carly hasn't been here yet? She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Oh I already know what, but I miss making him sweat.

"About what I said?" He asks helplessly

"Look why don't you spill instead of me waiting for Shay to show."

"Fine, I guess I will. I was wondering who the guy was."

"What guy?"

"The guy Carly said that you are going all of this-" All of a sudden Freddie looked shocked

"Freddie are you okay?"

"I am fine, I just have to go, I just realized…"

"What did you realize?"

"I have to go. See you later Sammy."

And that's when he left, slamming the door behind him. When Carly came home thirty minutes later she found me the way that Freddie left me. Confused as heck.

A\n: Yes I am cruel :) lol but the sooner you review the sooner I continue. So with out further ado… REVIEW people.

RECAP (which is boring, and long)- Freddie was in his room fuming after what had happened with Carly outside the Smoothie, when he decided to burn off this anger by going on a run. When he was running he had flashbacks to the week. Freddie decided that he needed to get answers, so he went to talk to Sam. He thought Carly had already talked to Sam, and was shocked when he found out otherwise. That's when he realized something…

Sam on the other hand thought when Freddie showed he had figured out what she wanted from him. (For him to stop letting himself get pushed around) When he started talking about his confrontation with Carly Sam got confused. She had witnessed it, but hadn't been told by Carly yet so she couldn't say anything. Why? She had been eves dropping. Then he left.


	12. The Night goes on Still Friday Sam pov

A\n: Wow! I'm back! WITH MORE. Yes the ideas keep flowing :)

NOTE TO ALL READERS: Some people have been letting me know the last chapter was confusing so I thought I would do a quick re-cap. If you understood it you can skip on ahead to the start of the chapter, if not I added a re-cap to the end of the last chapter.

Hope that helps:) Now on with the story…

Carly pov

I have known since the beginning there was something between Sam, and Freddie that didn't make sense. But after this week things are coming together. From what Freddie told me, and what Sam told me. Sam has a crush on Freddie, and she misses the way they used to be. Which is cute as heck, but what bothers me is I caused THIS. I caused everything that happened. If it wasn't for me they could be together today.

I need to do something if Freddie doesn't act soon. My friends can't expect me to stand by while they ignore what is right in front of their faces! Can they?

And Freddie? That boy…that boy needs to wake up, and smell the ham.

Sam pov

I think I may have gotten Carly confused, just like Freddie confused me. All last night she was trying to get out of me who I liked. Her latest attempt consisted of her screaming 'TELL ME' at the top of her lungs for twenty minutes before she lost her voice.

I mean, I do like a guy and I am trying to tell him something. The something though has nothing to do with getting the guy to like me back. Or to tell him I like him at all. Honestly- I know Sam Puckett honest? The horror, I know. See, I have cared for Freddie for years, and over time it became something I wish I could deny. Freak'n adoration that used to make me want to gag… A feeling so strong it makes Carly curse. Love. I am in love with a nub. And I just want him to realize that I want him to stop me. Not for him to sweep me off my feet like a hopeless romantic in a book might. All I want is for him to realize is that he does have power over me. That after this whole 'Carly' thing that happened years ago, I changed to fit what Freddie wanted. Well actually didn't want… Really I find it hard to describe. I am not good with emotional…well…anything. Let me try to explain.

You see at one point we were really close, then Freddie 'fell in love' with Carly, and I wasn't his favorite girl anymore. Who he could tell his secret to … that was now, and forever going to be Carly. Over time I became part of the background, and he never noticed me.

So I fought with vengeance.

Didn't I already explain this chizz?

Now I want to break the pattern. I want him to once more notice me for me. To stop this insanity I have created around myself. But all that I think I have done is gotten Freddie jealous. Yes, I do love that, but I was hoping his jealousy would be the final straw you know? The fact I was doing this for a guy; I thought he wouldn't want to hear the truth. It seems he wasn't ready. What ever he realized scared him. I just hope it wasn't what I think it was.

Because if it is… he's going to leave: every guy in my life has left but him. Now I am going to chase another away. God if Freddie leaves. Who knows what I would do.

He's Freddie. THE GUY. That best friend that you can't help, but love- and at the same time know it doesn't matter at all. He's a nerd. He's a dork. And he's hot. He isn't a jerk, or a player; he honestly cares about people, and it drives you insane. No one should be that imperfectly. Yet he is.

You love to fight with him 'cause he makes you smile, and the screaming is a good cover for the truth. You wish he were yours every night before you go to bed, and curse at the sky in the morning for being such a moron. At one point in your life you had a chance, but you were to naïve to realize it. Now it's gone. Over with. And chizz you wish you had known.

Freddie pov

I hope I am wrong, because if I'm not, I'm in trouble.

A\n: What did you think? Let me know… Did it suck… did you like it? REVIEW! Pweez I will give you virtual warm right out of the oven cookies! XD lol I am so ridiculous!

If anyone cares- Freddie's pov is coming up next chapter.


	13. Saturday the end of misconception Part 1

A\n: Edited and added to as of 2/9/11

Authors Note: Hey guys, its me- surprised? I still exist I promise! And you guys are all correct in saying that it doesn't seem that way, since I haven't updated since November of last year during NaNoWriMo. Nothing I could say would make up for me not updating. So I'm not even going to attempt to make sense of my craziness. Feel free to pelt me with virtual or non-virtual rotten food I wont take it personally. But I do ask and pray that you guys feel free to review and hope that you enjoy the chapter PLEASE! I kinda need someone to help me get back on up the writing horse. Thxs! Now without further ado… Drum roll PLEASE! Hehehe

CHAPTER THIRTEEN; the chapter WAY, way, WAY over due!

DISCLAIMER: iCarly doesn't belong to me

WARNING: CRUDE LANGUAGE & Situations slightly inappropriate if you close one eye and turn your body upside down :) AND Horrid grammar and spelling

Saturday the end of misconception Part one

Freddie:

Invisible chains of steel seem to have me shackled to my bed. I can't move my arms, or any other part of my body for that matter. My entire being feels like eighty tons of steel. I feel light headed and pathetic right now. It feels like my bed has fused with my body. The sheets are warm and sticking to me being cause of sweat. And my pillow probably has left a permanent sheet mark on my neck that has begun to cramp up. All of my thoughts are a jumbled mess. I feel infected. Overcome with Sam.

I have to be wrong… Right? I mean… there's no way… Right? She can't possibly… right? This is SAM, the original and only Sammy- the first to completely understand EVERYTHING about me. From my favorite color to my ticklish spots to the ways to get my mother off my back. I don't even know those. She knew all my secrets and kept them close to her heart. _Gosh I'm such a sap._ Sammy used to like that about me. I remember how when she told me she had this smile on her face; it was the most amazing smile. So pure. So real. So Sammy. But that smile like a lot of the things I adored about her disappeared into the abyss of Sam. The ferocious sexy beast of a best friend with a face of an angel and a contagious laugh that makes my heart swell known simply as Sam. Sam, who doesn't respect secrets and like Sammy doesn't respect privacy. I can't count the number of times she read my diary or went through my room. When she did that though I didn't mind like I do with Sam. Sam is another mystery all together that I might have finally found the key to help unlock the truth behind. All that's left is to put it into the keyhole and hope that it fits. If it does I hope what I expect to come out does and not something unrecognizable.

* Sigh *

I didn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't get my mind off of what I think I figured out. All I want to do is confront about her actions this week but I'm afraid of what may happen to any everlasting remnants of friendship we have. If I end up wrong, lets just say any chances I have will all go away. We have a chance. I don't know what we have a chance of yet but when I do I'm going to act on it.

Why does love have to be so complicated- wait I didn't ask that- uumm I meant friendship. Yep. That's what I meant to ask. Why does friendship have to be so complicated? I only said that before 'cause I'm so sleep deprived. SNAP OUT OF IT BENSON! You need a shower, coffee, then to march yourself to Sam's.

At 4:30 am I find that I am forcibly dragging myself out of my bed and stumbling through the pitch-black apartment. The entire time I am thanking the world that my mom, wasn't home at the moment, but in New Jersey at an aggressive parenting meeting. If she was here seeing me like this- lets just say that things wouldn't go that well for me.

My hands glide over the walls as I try to navigate but I end up tripping over my own feet. "Damn it, freaking chizz…" I mutter before standing up to resume trying to find the light switch for the bathroom. _Light…light switch… Got it… _

It was too bright. Frick all of this. What the heck is wrong with me? She won't get out of my head! I turn to the mirror and glare at it, daring it to fight me. I'm a complete and utter wreck. All because of SAM. Yes Sam, I can't even really believe it. She has infested my brain.

Break- break- break-

I have no idea how long I have been in here; all I know is that I have used up all of the warm water and the now icy water feels like needle penetrating my skin. My forehead is leaning on the tile in front of me and my hands folded are over my head. A massive headache has made its self at home. A headache that is increasing the longer I stay under the freezing water. But I don't want to leave the shower or the apartment for that matter because as soon as I do reality will hit me. Something is wrong with Sam and what ever it is has affected me WAY too much more than it should have- knowing like I do the feelings I should be feeling for her, should be platonic. If I was being honest with myself I might just say that it has become a whole lot more than that.

Am I the guy? No! Right? I mean this week... Wow... There isn't any possibility that she could be doing all of this for me is there?

Could I be the guy that Sam likes? This week her actions if Im right were directed towards me. If so then...  
I mean if Carly knew she would tell me right? They have been basically in-separate-able since the sharing of the tuna sandwich. When Carly- oh my god. When Carly fought back...

_"the moment she stopped hating you with all her guts had to be when you refused to give her your tuna sandwich."_

What i told Carly just made a scary amount of sense and at the same time confuse me. What does that mean in the world of Sam Puckett? Why did Carly not wanting to willingly let Sam take her sandwich suddenly make the in Sam's eyes no longer enemies?  
Does she want me to fight? Against what if anything? Her? I know that moment in time proved something about Sammy. I am just not sure what.

Trudging out of the shower I turn off the water and wrap the towel around my waist. I look like shit with the bags I have under my eyes, shampoo still in my hair, and goose bumps on my arms… none of it matters though. 'Cause at this moment, all I am worried about is Sam's reaction when I tell her that I can't stand her acting OOC; that if she wants to tell me something she needs to just say it already. And for me to finally tell her that she needs to stop- for my sanity's sake. So that I can figure out the mixed signals she, my hormonal heart and brain won't stop sending.

Sam

I was right; when Carly saw me again she couldn't keep her mouth shut like she had before and had completely given up on 'screaming it out of me'. She woke me up from where I was sleeping on the couch to practically squeal and giggle in my ear for what seemed like ages about Freddie. All I wanted to do was punch her in the face. Don't ask me why but jealously rushed threw my veins.

Okay I lied, I know why- he used to like her, they used to date, and I didn't like her talking about him that much. Anyway enough with the heart drama, in short I ended up listening somewhat politely…before getting up from the couch to go home. Carly couldn't understand of course why I didn't want to stay, she thought for some reason that his jealously would have made me really happy. Which it did, but there was no way in hell that I was going to tell her that. Carly as far as I know is completely oblivious to the fact that the guy I wanted to gain the attention of happens to be our dork of a friend Freddie, I hope. Because if she has figured out- she might tell Freddie-if that happens he will definitely take it the wrong way.

At the moment rain pounds onto the roof and thunder rumbles outside... Water seeps through the cracks in the ceiling and falls on my face. Ah Seattle. I blow hair out of my face as I get up off the sofa bed in the living room and head to my bedroom. It's time to bring all of the truth to the surface known as me. Medusa's box is about to be opened for the first time in years. Not Pandora, Medusa- because this box like Medusa can kill you with one glance.

A\n: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and that it most likely made all of you guys ask more questions. I apologize if you didn't get all of the answers you wanted- but I hope that you understood some of the hints hidden in Freddie's point of view. AND that the chapter wasn't that horrid, but PLEASE let me know if it was. To make it up to you though I have decided to give you something's that will be in the next chapter.

A well worn shoe box

Freddie showing up uninvited at Sam's while she is sitting on the floor surrounded by memories (that may not make sense until the next chapter)

The truth hits them like a tidal wave

Now all that's left is for you guys to review.

Press the pretty review button at the bottom in order to receive the next chapter.

Fin.


	14. Saturday the end of misconception Part 2

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I'm almost up to eighty reviews! I'm SO excited right now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and encouraged me to make time to write chapter fourteen this week. I hope its up to your standards, if not let me know :) My biggest fear is that is chapter came out WAY to corny, short, and predictable.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly because if I did I still wouldn't be wishing for Sam and Freddie to get together already.

WARNING: IT CHANGES POINT OF VIEW A LOT- I apologize for the inconvenience

Freddie

My hair is plastered to my head and water streams down my face. I'm completely soaked down to the bone and my shoes are squeaking as I attempt to walk down the flooded sidewalk. I don't care that I took a shower this morning or that taking the bus would have been faster. The only thing on my mind is Sam. This infestation known as Samantha Puckett has finally belittled everything else in my life to my breaking point. She finally has complete control of me… although it seems she has control of my actions for a while and I only have just realized it after finally giving her control of my thoughts.

Adrenaline pulses through my veins… Caffeine, desire, and anticipation...The shady murkiness of the dark helps to conceal the crazed look in my eyes. Waves of water and wind wash over me as I trudge through Morison Park. Seattle and horrid storms, you can't have one without the other. I guess I can blame my craziness on my lack of sleep but I know that isn't the real reason. Sam is the reason. She is the one that is calling me. The one I need to see.

Sam

Candles are lit creating shadows that are dancing on the walls, and the lights are off because of the storm. I'm wearing my most comfortable pj's {the blue ones with hams on them} and my pig slippers are on my feet… there is a pile of pre-cooked ham, and fat cakes next to me and I'm sipping hot chocolate. I need all the comfort I can get. The walls I worked on so hard to put up are about to come crumbling down.

There is a well-worn shoebox staring at me as I sit cross-legged on the floor. I put down my mug and hesitate before putting my hands on top of the box. Because of the amount of dust on top of the box my hands leave prints. My fingers trace the old fading floral pattern covering the box covering my fingers in dust as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes I look down at my trembling hands knowingly. Its time for Sammy to come out and play.

I lift the lid and peer down into the box at memories of another lifetime. Memories of Sammy Puckett and Freddie Benson... A friendship so strong- it shouldn't have been put on the backburner like it was.

* Sigh *

The first thing I find when I reach into the box is the photo I told Freddie about. I have a copy under my pillow. It's the one of us at Larry's Make Your Own. We are sitting on the steps outside the ice-cream shop; Freddie in a geeky button down shirt with khaki shorts, his hair is tousled from the breeze, and he has an idiotic smile on his face as he poses for the picture. He is utterly immune to the ice-cream in a cone dripping down his left hand as he waves to the photographer. I'm next to him on the right with that same smile wearing blue short shorts and a tight black tank top with a girl purple cotton button down on top completely open and blowing in the warm wind. My hair is pulled back in a sloppy ponytail with more than a few strands loose, and in my right hand is my own ice-cream that like his that is dripping. In the middle our free hands are intertwined. I remember that day very clearly; it was the last day of summer, the day before we met Carlotta Shay, and the last day of my life that I was beyond happy for more than a few moments.

God I miss that summer.

I miss us.

The tears start to fall.

I have reached my breaking point- a point I tried not to have.

Freddie

I'm standing at her front door soaking wet and hands trembling. It's literally now or never. I think about raising my hand to knock when I remember something that Sam explained to me a few years ago. Puckett's don't lock their doors, and knocking is for pussies. So I barge in. The door swings open with a creak and that's when I see her. Sitting with her back to me in those pj's I bought for her last Christmas in the candlelight. Why do I feel like I walked in on a hallmark movie moment?

Sam

I hear the front door slam open but don't rush get up. With the weather we are having and the fact our doors are never shut it isn't that surprising. I continue to sit there wiping away my tears-_Puckett's don't cry_- staring at the photograph in my hands completely immersed in my thoughts before I hear it. Someone's deep breathing like they had been running. The wind didn't open that door.

Freddie

I see her body tense. I think she knows I'm here. Why hasn't she acknowledged that I am?

"WHO'S THERE? I'm a Puckett and I'm not afraid to use my fists!"

_Never mind she just did_

I clear my throat- and I'm about to speak when Sam stands up and turns around.

Sam

The photo flutters to the floor next to me when I see him. My heart is thumping so loudly it seems like it's going to burst, and I clench my hands into fists at my sides. I feel my jaw drop and my breath catch in my throat. Freddie's hair is plastered to his face, water dripping down his face and body. His navy button down shirt is soaked-clinging to every muscle, and his dark wash jeans are drenched-caked in mud. It looks like his shoes are about to fall apart at the seams…but what really has caught my attention is the _hungry_, raw, animalistic, pure- crazy _want _I see in his eyes- the same eyes that have these glimmers of _love_ and _caring _still lingering in them_. Warmth…an understanding…_Freddie's eyes are windows to his kind nerdy misunderstood soul.

Freddie

I see her standing there in shock trying to collect herself and I feel like I need to say something.

"Hi." _I did NOT just say that- IM SO STUPID- who shows up at someone's house uninvited at six in the morning and says hi?_

Sam

His voice sounds husky- and it sends chills down my spine_. How does he do that? God that's annoying... He makes me feel so strange. _

Clearing my voice I attempt to speak. "Hi yourself, what are you doing here so early in the morning- scratch that-at all?" My voice comes out sounding strangled and horse; I mentally curse my hormones and the fact I let him make me cry.

"I came because we need to talk. "

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about Freddie. _Nothing at all_. If you want to come in and dry off you can though," I walk closer to close the door and notice him shudder "I'll grab you a towel and a blanket."

_Maybe even some hot chocolate… a pair of my moms latest boyfriends sweats and a shirt…why is he so wet? Didn't he take the bus? The bus stop is basically next door..._

Freddie

Why does it sound like she was crying? Sam doesn't cry- I mean there was that one time…and why is she still being so nice to me AND calling me Freddie? I'm still confused. I still don't think that there is any chance that I'm right about any of this.

* Sigh *

My eyes have started to adjust to the weird lighting when I see it. The memory box that we assembled years ago; filled it with pictures, drawings, small objects like toys, and movies I had made with my first kiddy-video camera. I remember the weird design on the box- and that on the bottom we wrote our names in our sloppy childish handwriting. I walk over and sink to the floor. My damp hands hold the sides of the box for a moment before I pick it up and look at the bottom. There they are. Sammy is written in orange marker and mine in blue just like I remember. Lowering the box I hear Sam walk back into the room.

I think there is more to talk about then I originally thought. And that is a long list.

Fin.

A\n: Sorry its so short :( I hope it wasn't that horrid though- I didn't post this yesterday because I was working on some new stories. This story will be ending soon sadly and I felt like it was time to start some new fictions. There is a poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you voted. Thxs again and please review! The more you review the quicker the next chapter will be written and posted.


	15. Saturday the end of misconception PART 3

**A/n:** Heyo people! I'm back! And before you get on with the reading of this chapter there is one thing I need to address... (My apologizes for the scary massive A/n's note)

1) _ALL OF THE REVIEWS!_ **Aaaahhhh!** Okay- thanks you guys! **Thank you so freaking much! OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!** I went from having less than eighty to having a hundred and three. To me that's more than I could ever wish for! Thank you! Thank you! Now I rarely do shout-outs but thank you to; La to the la, Reilly, a8ab, Lonelysoul1408, DiceMan711, iBrown-eyed-blonde, halfasianseddiechic, and Geekquality all for the reviews for ch14. Also I would like to give a thank you shout out to no name, SeddieShortBus, GeorgieM, Tech-man, and seddieSUPERFAN101 for your reviews. And for reviewing the last two chapters: icecoffee18, Mari13ssa, KpFan72491, and Supercrazy. All of your reviews mean the world to me! Thank you again for your support! (If I forgot to mention you I'm sorry)

Now on with the story stuff-

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly BUT thank you Dan for being so amazingly fabulous! iOMG blew me away! Seddie!

**RECAP:**

_Freddie_

_I walk over and sink to the floor. My damp hands hold the sides of the box for a moment before I pick it up and look at the bottom. There they are. Sammy is written in orange marker and mine in blue just like I remember. Lowering the box I hear Sam walk back into the room._

_I think there is more to talk about then I originally thought. And that is a long list._

**(End recap)**

Sam

As I am walking back into the living room that's when I see him… Freddie sitting on the floor with his hands holding the sides of _our_ box like the precious thing it is. Like it is going to fall apart in his hands because it is so fragile.

_Like our old friendship did… _

He picks the box up and looks at the bottom of it- I know what he is looking for and that he found it. When I notice him putting it back on the ground I clear my throat overly loudly before I speak.

"I have what you need to clean up- the bathroom is down the hall. I apologize ahead of time that it isn't as clean as your freak-show of a mother keeps yours." My voice comes out choppy, and unsteady as I try to keep the bile from rising in my throat. The sight of him reminiscing about us makes me happy, but I know **_that_**, happiness is very brief... It isn't something I want to experience again; that stupid pain. Puckett's are suppose to be able to handle everything that comes their way but I can't handle being let down. Every time I let my walls go I get hurt one way or another. In the end I try to brush it all off but the sting never really goes away. Seeing him holding our past in his fingers has made me realize that I can't afford to get hurt again. How completely stupid I have been. How _SAM_.

If I do this though, it means letting all of the work I have done this week go to waste. Now if I were to let that happen I could end up regretting it! OR I do let it all go to waste and I might save myself from getting hurt again. UGH. If Freddie doesn't do something soon I'm going to go crazy! I have to be ready for going back into my walls; to start rebuilding from ruins if he can't put all of this insanity together…

Dang it.

Me yelling at him and making fun of him isn't going to do me any good.

Who knows why Freddie showed up in the pouring rain at my house. There could be a million reasons that I can't seem to think of to explain all of the weird things that have been going on with Freddie and I. Random conclusions he could come to. After all this is Freduccinni we are talking about here.

When Freddie finally stands up from where he was sitting he looks like he wants to say something to me but I don't let him. Walking over to Freddie I thrust the pile I was holding into his shocked arms.

I attempt to collect myself before I speak again, "Look, Freddie I- I apologize, I'm not at my most sane right now. There are a few things on my mind..." My voice cracks twice and comes out strangled as I force the apology out of my mouth. God I'm a mess.

He stands there deep in thought for a few moments before leaving without saying a word.

As soon as I hear him shut the bathroom door I lean my head against the wall. That's when I start punching. Punching the wall to the sides of my head over and over... faster and faster...

Damn. Damn it! Freaking insanity...

Tears start to pool in my eyes again as I realize how stupid I have been. There is no way that Freddie has figured everything out and I have lost my last freaking chance. Sammy and Freddie- Sam and Freddork will never be able to be the same people or to have the same relationship.

My hands are starting to throb from the abuse of hitting the wall over and over but I don't slow down- I speed up.

Suddenly I'm being grabbed from behind; someone is holding my waist and picking me up. I turn around and start punching them frantically telling them to put me down. (Who knows if anyone walked in from outside while I was...ummm… Other-wise occupied through my open front door) I start screaming that my muscular nerd of a friend is down the hall and that when he gets there we are going to beat you until you cry for your momma.

That's when I hear it. That husky hot sweet soothing sound. It's HIS voice telling me to relax and to stop fighting him. That he was Freddie and not some random stranger. So I do. I listen and I stop punching him. This is the end of the rope for me, I mean, I never give up a fight- never stop trying- but I can't win with him. He is so far under my skin, so in my head and heart now that to keep this up would be stupid.

What ever happens now is all him.

Freddie slowly lowers me to the ground so I am standing up with my body pressed against his chest. He doesn't move his arms from my waist instead they tighten bringing me closer to him. My hands move almost naturally to his chest, as there is a moment of silence and calm. Both of us listening to the others ragged breathing and heartbeats. The next thing I can comprehend is him lowering his head and putting his mouth very close to my ear. His hot breath sends a shiver down my back...

"Sam," Freddie says, "we really need to have a talk."

Fin.

A/n: I know I'm a tease! Sorry! I promise the next chapter is going to be longer AND include the talk. Please review- virtual hugs if you do! PLUS the next chapter will arrive a lot quicker.

IMPORTANT: New chapters for both of the collabs I am doing have been posted and all of us would appreciate reviews. THXS!


	16. Saturday the end of misconception PART 4

A/n: Hey there, it has been WAY to long. All of us know that. I should have at least four more chapters up already. Gentle Green Ohio this really sweet author PM'd me and made my day. My life for the last few months has been like a really pathetic movie. And that PM along with all of the reviews I received were my personal silver-lining makers. Two people close 2 me passed away weeks apart- my only computer I can use 2 Fanfiction broke 2 months ago (I got it fixed 3days ago!)- and my mom is going 2 get surgery done in a few days. Sorry if you consider all of that TMI & depressing in any sort of way but I thought you should know why I hadn't finished this earlier. Anyway they sent me this really kind PM reminding me not 2 stop writing- that a lot of people have been waiting... Hence the chapter :) Hope it is up to pare.

I love u guys! Thank you being patient.

Ps. Who loved iOMG and iLost my mind! What r your favorite parts?

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

WARNING: SORT OF- OOC SAM

This chapter and the new chapter of iBe a Fake Sleeper are dedicated to Gentle Green Ohio

* * *

Freddie Pov

"Sam," I say, "we really need to have a talk."

Her body is trembling and shaking like a leaf against my chest. She is almost convulsing with each sob that overtakes her... Sam's heart is beating like the wings of a hummingbird... I pick her up bridal style and let her small tormented body to sink into my chest. I move her to the couch where she clutches onto my shirt with her fists; forcing me down onto the couch with her. I allow for her to drag me down with her; waiting for her hysterical crying to almost fully come to a stop-before I even attempt to speak again.

She is in a venerable state and I don't want to trigger her defense mechanisms for a second time. Sam needs to open up if at all, in her own way- the walls she has built up around her aren't coming down without a fight or Sam's content. Right now there are cracks in her walls, but knowing Sam she could put them back together again in seconds; my fear is that as soon as she fully collects herself I am going to loose my chance. I don't want to take advantage of what is going on but I have to fight her with either pure kindness or violence. Either way I have to fight her in order to help her, help herself AND our friendship.

When Sam has basically gone limp against my chest from both physical and emotional exhaustion she makes her move.

"Freddie, go on- talk..." She whispers her raw

With that I know I have to go ahead with this. There is no backing down, sadly.

Yes I'm a wimp! So what? HAVE YOU **_NOT_** SEEN WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF? _YES IM WHIPPED! _

"Sam, look I know that you are not one for being straight and blunt when it comes to the way that you feel about certain things. You can say 'I love ham' and 'I hate the word panties' but when it comes to people you are not very vocal. Not unless you are proclaiming your disgust. Now for me this week, the way you have been acting has been really confusing. First you drop calling me nicknames on Monday completely and only call me by Freddie. Which honestly made me more than a little bit confused. I honestly don't mind the nicknames as much as people- including you, think that I do. They make me smile- well most of the time anyway. You put effort into them. All of them used to drive me crazy but now they are a part of our relationship that I don't want to let go of. They are part of this weird relationship we have and I don't want to lose it. Then the next thing I know Tuesday afternoon you are talking to me about our past over Larry's Make Your Own. Do you remember what you said Sam?"

"We grew up." Sam whispers her voice cracking

"Yes, you told me the reason for us growing apart after all these years was because we grew up. I don't buy that chizz. Not for one second. You don't either and you need to stop telling lies to cover up for mistakes we both have made. I mean this smoke and these mirrors your using,"

* sigh * this is harder than I thought it would be...

"okay, correction- we both are using- needs to end. This magic trick of a mind game has become a full time occupation for the both of us. I mean, what was going on with you on Wednesday? You started on top of calling me Freddie, acting a whole lot NICER to me. What was with that?"

"I-," She tries to explain but I cut her off

"No you don't have to explain. It's okay, I swear. Anyway, that's not what REALLY got to me. What got to me was Thursday. When I came into school on Thursday morning to you looking... Well, different. You looked like you were trying to impress someone. Sam, just so you know it should be a boy impressing you. Not you impressing or showing off for them. When I saw you it felt like someone had hit me over the head with a baseball bat or even dropped a bowling ball on it. All I could figure out was that you looked hot. Sexy even. And it bothered me. It REALLY bothered me. Why did it bother me Sam? Do you know?"

"N-nno. Should I?"

"Sam, I don't think you should have then, but you should now. I mean, I know more about you Sam then Carly ever will. More about your past, I found out just how little she knew about you when I asked her advice."

"Why would you ask her about me? Advice about me?" Sam looks lost and slightly angered as she tries to come to terms with her two best friends comparing notes- notes about her.

" I asked her because I knew there was a whole chapter in your life you like to keep hidden. The one involving us. When Sammy Puckett still existed publicly twenty-four seven. When Sam was nonexistent."

I hear Sam let out a now shaking breath and whisper under her breath, "God, your not as ignorant as I thought..."

" I told Carly how we met. I know you remember. I met you when I was seven, and a half- you were six, and it was August in Seattle and it hadn't rained in almost a month.

Do you remember how both of our parents were at work? That we were with babysitters? They took us to Larry's and we met while sitting on the steps outside eating ice-cream? A few years before we met our third musketeer."

"How could I not?" she said slightly annoyed as the memories flood over-her

"You used to hate her; Carly I mean. I'm not that naive. But eventually she won you over. That's when I became a person of interest for you to torture. I became the target."

" Your not stupid, I know that too. That fact is widely known my friend," she laughs to her self "You, Freddie were always the smartest, but definitely not the most detail oriented person- unless we are talking about school or things concerning technology. We both also know that on the other hand you don't pick up on sometimes the most obvious un-detailed answers either... Especially when it comes to people..."

"You sound like a psychologist."

" That's what I get for paying attention in school for three seconds everyday. Damn."

We both break out into light laughter.

"I thought paying attention was my job?" I turn to give her a cheeky smile and notice the sad look on her face.

"You certainly haven't been doing your job then have you." she mumbles just soft enough so I can hear it as any remaining laughter evaporates

"What are you talking about? What have you been playing at this week? What's the deal with your new strategy?"

"Playing at?- New strategy? -Talking about?" I hear the fury quickly building behind her words and I know I am dangerous waters. Anger is her way to block out the sadness- anger causes me pain.

"Yea playing at."

"For once you are wrong, I'm not playing at anything. Life isn't a game. Our friendship or what ever this is isn't a game. It's life. It's feelings and emotions. God. I didn't realize you were such a jerk." Untangling herself from me she stands up and points at the door.

"Get out of my house and don't you dare come back." Venom dripping from every word she uttered.

_Damn I'm in trouble._

"Sam, your over react-"

"No, I'm not over reacting. If you think this week has been a game- you have got another thing coming. I am such an idiot! Here I was thinking that you finally figured it out! Apparently not!"

"SHUT UP SAM! JUST SHUT UP!" _This is it; all cards need to be put on the table- it is now or never and we both know it. _

She falls silent without another word- not one word of protest reaches her lips, but her eyes speak a thousand. She is hurt, disappointed, shocked, confused, and **_definitely _**fuming.

"Thank you, I wasn't finished speaking. We aren't done. Obviously this week you had some goal- if it wasn't to finally finish- end this game we have been playing since Carly arrived- it was something concerning us. Most likely our past. If I hadn't arrived tonight to confront you about it you, either today or tomorrow OR BOTH, would end up doing something else insane." I walk up to Sam forcing her backward and pin her against the wall. I grab her arms and hold them above her head.

"Insane?" She whispers breathlessly

"Yes insane," I lean in closer looking her straight in the eyes my lips millimeters away from hers. Chocolate brown on Caribbean blue. If I leaned any closer I would be kissing her. God I want to kiss her. "like I said before I talked to Carly- I asked what to do about the way you have been acting. And she told me what I did was critical. How I reacted to you- what I said- was important, that she already knew why. She was right to give the advice she did- but I'm not sure if I figured out what you wanted me to- what Carly already knows."

"What do you think I wanted you to figure out? What was my goal? Because I have already accomplished it- I got what I wanted." Her voice barely above an airy whisper- lust- want- present in her voice.

Sam

_You fought back. Finally. God I can barely think straight with you that close to me. You were right about basically everything. What is that you thought I needed to get. To achieve. Honestly I don't think I care anymore, if only you just leaned in a little more…_

Fin.

A\n: What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Can I improve on something?

I'm not sure what I feel about this chapter…

Let me know what you do in a review xD

Isn't that pretty button tempting?

Press the shiny button!

Press the button and write up what you think!

Virtual Hugs if you do!


End file.
